


Super Mario

by 4lis



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Daydreaming, First Time, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4lis/pseuds/4lis
Summary: Sogo thinks about how he couldn't make fun teenage mess-ups, like this.





	Super Mario

“I’ve done this before,” Tamaki says with all the enthusiasm of a teenage boy showing off his ability to perfectly drift in Mario Kart— pretty much what the two of them were doing before they’d ended up frotting together like Sogo’d always wanted to do since he was sixteen and learned the meaning of the word ‘insatiable.’

In spite of all the credence he has in Tamaki (of which, assuredly there is plenty), Sogo has to ask: “You have?”

“Yeah, I’ve jacked off a couple times. A few times, actually,” Tamaki says.

Sogo nods with his cock throbbing irresponsibly in Tamaki’s cloddish grip, slicking together with one another’s. Ah, of course. Surely he’s done it with… himself. How could Sogo not assumed this?

Perchance the inexperience is part of the charm, Sogo thinks, unclear as to why this only makes him tremble harder beneath him.

In this moment lives a fantasy where he’s skipping class to tug his tie from his neck and stuffing it in his own mouth where he’s wanted it to be. He doesn’t remember what subject is next. The bleachers barely blot out the beaming of the sun and he deserves this strange sunburn on his neck and shoulders, and he deserves the strange cigarette burns on his neck and shoulders from where Tamaki’s mouth has been.

Sogo’s own is full of citrus and sweetness and he’s got a boy who knows better holding him down, sidling into his lap and massaging their cocks together. He’s got Super Mario and a messy teenage mistake.

Lapping up the sweat from Tamaki’s throat, Sogo tastes cake and health and he says, “So have I,” with a kind of pride he’s never had, and it feels like a lie until he realizes it is not.

Tamaki’s biting his lip before he laughs, rocking his hips involuntarily.

“Do you want to touch me, too?”

Oh, dear. Sogo never thought he’d ask.


End file.
